La vida secreta de Sirius Black
by DikateCullenBlack
Summary: Cuanta la historia de Sirius Black antes de ser llevado a azkaban, aqui sabras todo ahacerca del garn heroe a travez de sus hijos... entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**La vida secreta de Sirius Black**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry Potter junto a sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger habían terminado con todos los Horrocruxes, y en especial con el temible Lord Voldemort. Ahora el mundo mágico se encontraba en estado de dicha y dolor, dicha por que al fin podrían ser felices sin tener miedo a que alguien les haga daño, pero a la vez mucho dolor por las perdidas que habían tenido muchas familias; tal es el caso de la familia Weasley que en esta guerra había perdido a un miembro como lo era Fred Weasley , la familia Weasley se sentía incompleta ya que falta la gracia y el animo de Fred en ese momento, su gemelo estaba en un estado deplorable, no se sentía con animo de hablar y ya ni siquiera se le veía sonreír, el señor y la señora Weasley estaban cabizbajo y aunque trataban de que no se les notara de vez en cuando se podían ver los ojos llorosos especialmente en Molly Weasley. Harry y Hermione estaban en la madriguera dándoles su apoyo a todos especialmente a sus novios, Harry y Ginny pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en un árbol cerca de la Madriguera donde Harry le contaba todas las experiencias vividas durante esos meses en busca de los Horrocruxes, Hermione y Ron siempre se les encontraba en la habitación del chico donde ambos recuperaban ese tiempo perdido donde no se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban.

Un día mientras todos cenaban se escucho, un fuerte sonido desde la puerta principal de la Madriguera, todos se sobresaltaron, Bill (que desde el termino de la guerra empezó ir todas las noches a cenar junto a Fleur) se levanto y fue a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta noto que era una chica de unos 16 años de cabello negro rizado, bajita, de piel morena y lo que ms le impacto fueron los ojos grises de esta chica, ya que le recordaba a una persona que conocía

_Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita- pregunto Bill

_Oh si claro estoy buscando a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y a toda la familia Weasley en la cual veo tu eres miembro cierto

_Si así es, y puedo saber tu nombre

_Oh sabia que me preguntarías eso, claro que lo sabrás pero a su debido momento, me gustaría que los reunieras a todos y así poder darme a conocer y aclarar todas las dudas que tengan ¿Qué dices?

_Ok, esta bien pasa, estamos cenando

La chica paso y siguió a Bill hasta la cocina donde estaban todos los Weasley terminando de cenar, Molly vio a la chica y dijo:

_Veo que tenemos visitas, ¿te conozco? Hay algo en ti que me hace creer que si

_Buenas noches señora Weasley, no me conoce aun pero se que pronto entenderá el porque le parezco familiar, mientras tanto debo decir que si los conozco a todos ustedes los Weasley era una de la familia a la que mas apreciaba mi padre, se quienes son cada uno de ustedes, a lo que se dedican y lo que han hecho para que este mundo sea mejor

_En pocas palabras se puede decir que eres algo así como una espía- dijo Hermione

_Si Hermione algo así, solo que no me pagan por hacerlo.

_Y por lo que veo también sabes de mí

_Oh si claro Hermione, se de ti de Harry y de todos los que han estado a su lado, como Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Cho, etc; si sigo creo que nos agarrara la madrugada aquí y no diré quien soy

_Entonces porque no nos dices de una vez quien eres- dijo Harry

_Bueno Harry créeme tu serás el mayor sorprendido, digamos que estamos emparentados

_ ¿Como?

_Si bueno no somos hermanos pero si somos algo así como primos ya que nuestros padres fueron hermanos

_Ya va mi papá nunca tubo un hermano

_Si tienes razón no lo tuvo de sangre pero si de corazón de hecho fueron dos hermanos los que tubo, uno era Remus Lupin y el otro era Sirius Black, el cual es mi padre, mi nombre es Diana Black…

* * *

Espero recibir muchos Reviews para animarme, y el proximo capitulo lo tendran el sabado 10 de enero lo prometo estoy en eso espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "cuéntame!!!**

_Dices que Sirius tubo una hija- dijo Harry incrédulo

_No lo digo Harry es mas que confirmado conocí a mi padre y mi mamá me conto toda la historia

_Si Sirius hubiera tenido una hija nos hubiera dicho- dijo Hermione

_Si bueno pues no lo dijo porque intentaba cuidarnos, ah y aclaro no solamente una hija somos dos mi hermano Samuel es el mayor solo nos llevamos un año así como Ron y Ginny

_Eso no es cierto

_Si lo es Harry y yo les contare toda la verdad

_Y según tu cual es la verdad?- pregunto sarcásticamente Harry

_Bueno mi mamá me conto que ella y mi padre se conocieron en Hogwarts, ella era la mejor amiga de tu madre, claro al igual que Alice Longbotton me imagino que saben quien es?

_Si claro que sabemos

_Bueno pues tengo en tendido que mi madre siempre estuvo enamorada de mi papá durante un tiempo el solo estaba pendiente de conquistar chicas y mas nada pero con el tiempo así como tu madre el se fue enamorando de mi mamá y bueno al fin en el 7 año salieron y todo eso, cuando salieron de Hogwarts se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos y a los años no recuerdo cuanto tiempo después mi mamá quedo embarazada de mi hermano, justo un año antes de que yo naciera, porque deben saber que mi hermano y yo cumplimos año el mismo día, bueno como iba diciendo, un mes antes de yo nacer se hizo una profecía de mi que ahorita no recuerdo bien pero que decía algo así como que si no me escondían yo podía morir sin hacer aquello que tenían planeado para mi, es decir sin cumplir mi destino, así que mi padre nos saco del país a mi madre a mi hermano y a mi y nos llevaron a otro lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde con el encantamiento fidelio pudimos vivir tranquilamente; un día antes de que pasara lo que paso contigo y tus padre y que mi padre fuera llevado a Azkaban yo naci, así que mi padre solo me había visto cuando naci nada mas hasta que se escapo y pudo volver unos días con nosotros y debo decir que fueron los mejores, bueno después de tan solo dos años donde solo lo podíamos ver una que otra vez por la orden y eso, bueno entonces murió y hay me aclararon cual seria mi destino en este mundo y que el día no me lo anunciarían yo sola me daría cuenta delo que debía hacer y cuando lo debía hacer, bueno esa es la historia, y mi misión aun no se las puedo decir- termino Diana de contar su historia soltándose al fin su cabello que durante todo el tiempo que hablo se estuvo tocando

_Ok segura que o eres Luna Lovegood porque suena a las historias que ella contaría- dijo Ron

_Oh no, aunque Luna es una chica muy agradable debo decir

_Sabes que no te creo absolutamente nada de lo que me has dicho- dijo Harry

_Si Sam me dijo que eso pasaría, pero bueno quería darles una pequeña introducción de la historia pero la historia en realidad se encuentra en una casa apartada en lo mas alto de la montaña donde los muggles no llegan y donde solo hay arboles alrededor, dicen que viven vampiros y hombres lobos en el bosque aunque yo nunca los he visto y eso que llevo 17 años viviendo hay, Umm tendría que investigar un poco eso

_Ok definitivamente estas loca- dijo George- gracias por la diversión que nos has proporcionado pero ahora si dinos quien eres

_Ya te lo dije Diana Black

_Oh si claro y yo soy un centauro- dijo sarcásticamente George

_Enserio eso no lo sabía

_Eres loca, o que?_dijo Ron

En lo que Ron hablaba sonó un golpe en la puerta y Bill fue nuevamente abrir, para aparecer otra vez en la cocina con un chico detrás de el, de cabello negro liso, ojos grises, muy alto y con un cuerpo muy atlético, el chico se quedo mirando a Diana y le dijo

_Te dije que vendría contigo porque desapareces así?

_Oh lo siento Sam pero es que tenia muchísimas ansias de ver a nuestro primo Harry y a los demás

_Ok que les dijiste

_Todo pero resumido

_Entonces es cierto son hijos de Sirius- dijo Molly

_Pues si es cierto; pero no les puedo contar la historia así como así tienen que verlo por eso hay un pensadero en casa con los pensamientos de mis padres cuando quieran pueden ir

_Entonces es cierto- dijo Harry- pensé que estaba loca

_Si bueno mi padre ecia lo mismo pero créeme no lo esta, simplemente vive en un mundo de fantasías donde todo es color rosa y nada malo pasa, haveces no entiendo el porque tiene el poder que le dieron a lo mejor es eso mismo, nunca le ha importado que pasa ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres lloro- dijo pensativamente Sam

_Ok necesito saber la verdad puedo ir hoy?- dijo Harry

_Hoy no Harry mañana son muchísimos los pensamientos que tienen que ver y aparte la profecía es difícil de explicar


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 "****Preparativos"**

A la mañana siguiente… Harry se encontraba en la cocina de la Madriguera desayunando, a su lado estaba Ginny y enfrente de el estaba la sra. Weasley ya que eran los únicos que se habían levantado temprano

_Seguro dormiste bien, Harry cariño- dijo Molly

_Oh, bueno mas o menos señora Weasley, es que toda la historia de Diana y Samuel me dejo un poco aturdido, no se si me entiende

_Claro que si yo tampoco pude dormir bien si no fuera por el parecido que tiene Samuel a Sirius jamás le hubiera creido a esa niña, es un poco loca, y por cierto cuando se te va a quitar esa mania de decirme señora Weasley, sabes muy bien que eres como un hijo para mi, además eres novio de mi Ginny y por lo tanto me puedes decir Molly

_Lo siento señ… Molly es que se me hace un poco difícil

_Bueno ya te acostumbraras y ahora come y luego salgan a caminar te hara bien

_Si, gracias

Despues de desayunar Harry salió con Ginny a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la madriguera, iban tomados de la mano pero ambos callados niinguno sabia que decir hasta que Ginny tomo la iniciativa

_Estas nervioso por lo que veras en el pensadero verdad

_Si, no te lo puedo negar, pero lo que mas me tiene intrigado es el hecho de que Sirius me ocultara algo asi, además en su habitación no hay cartas ni fotos que indiquen que llego a formar una familia, y el hecho de que ahora se aparezcan 2 supuestod hijos suyos es medio extraño

_Si, pero como dice mi madre Samuel es la copia de Sirius hasta la manera de ver a su hermana cuando la regaño, se pareció mucho a cuando discutía con la orden

_Si, a mi me pareció lo mismo, pero bueno ya veros que sucede hoy, estoy ansioso con que sean ya la 11 para que Samuel nos venga a buscar

_Si, y sabes que estaba pensando

_Que?

_Es que Diana dijo que su madre era tan buena amiga de tu mama como Sirius de tu padre, y ella también dijo que esta la historia desde que empezaron a salir en Hogwarts, asi que me imagino que tus padres saldrán por hay

_Si tinenes razón no lo había pensado ahora tengo mas ganas de ver esos pensamientos

_Si me imaagino…

_Pero mejor vamos a olvidarnos de esto por un rato y vamos a relajarnos y recuperar esos meses perdidos por la batalla

_Si tienes razón es mejor

Harry abrazo a Ginny y juntos se fueron al lago que había cerca de la Madriguera. Mientras tanto en lo alto de una colina Samuel y Diana Black organizaban la casa para recibir a los invitados que se quedarían con ellos un cierto tiempo.

_Bueno, Di tu hora esta llegando, como te sientes

_Igual que siempre Sam, sabes que esto que se me fue concebido jamás me ha afectado

_Si lo se, menos mal no me toco a mi si no me estaría volviendo loco

_Jajajaja, es que te pareces tanto a mama, igual de perfeccionistas, mientras que yo soy toda una merodeadora

_Jajajaja, si mi respeto señorita merodeadora, pero me parece que es usted un poco irresponsable, mira que lo que hicistes ayer aun no lo hemos discutido

_Hay Sam no molestes, sabes que debía hacerlo, y ten en cuenta que me retracte, si no también le hubiera contado a Harry la existencia de Paige

_Hay si menos te hubiera creido

_Si lo se por eso no le dije, ya estoy ansiosa por ver que cara va a tener cuando vea eso

_Si, pero no le digas nada Paige aun…

_Que no me diga que Sam?- dijo desde la puerta de la sala una chica de unos 16 años de cabello rojo y ojos color avellana, muy alta y agraciada para su edad.

_Nada Paige, no es nada tranquila

_Y después dices que soy yo la que mete la pata

_Ok, Di cariño dime que es lo que pasa

_Lo que sucede pecas es que anoche hable con Harry y hoy vendrán el, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y George

_QUE???, COMO PUDISTES HACERLO POR MERLYN, TE VOY A MATAR

_OK, pecas ya relájate, todo va a salir bien

_Si claro eso lo dices ahorita pero dime que voy hacer cuando se apresca Harry aquí

_Lo primero que vas hacer es cambiar tu color de cabello y no se alterar un poco tu rostro, para algo eres metamorfomaga

_Ok, y luego no se cuando me venga a buscar Oliver para salir o cuando me vengan a visitar mis amigas que voy a decir

_Los tienes que alertar de una vez, diles que una vieja amiga de la familia se murió y que tenemos que ir a su velorio y estaremos ausente pro varios días

_Por Merlin hermano, como se te ocurre eso, jamás mates a alguien para salirte con la tuya

_Ok, genio Di, entonces diganos usted que le ve a decir pecas a ellos

_Diles que a Sam lo mandaron de viaje en el trabajo y que por esa razón nos tenemos que ir con el por ser aun menores de edad

_Ok, y a donde les digo que vamos

_No se, bien lejos… que te parece venezuela

_Ok, eso les dire, bueno voy saliendo de una vez, a que hora llegaran

_Saldre a buscarlos a las 11-dijo Sam

_Ok, cualquier cosa avísenme

_Si, tranquila y por cierto, recuerda que cuando ellos estén aquí no se te puede salir ningún tipo de información, hasta que llegue el momento no sabran nada, recuerda que todos son muy inteligentes y por lo que nos dijo mi papa a Hermione y Ginny no se les escapa nada

_Si Di lo se, ahora me voy a ver si llego temprano y me ayudas a cambiar mi look

_Ok, eso me encantara pecas

_Hey ya me han dicho muchas veces pecas y saben que eso no me gusta

_Si pecas lo sabemos, pero el culpable fue papa por bautizarte asi

_Si lo s, ya falta cada vez menos, yo fuera tu Di y estaría en una habitación encerrada las 24 horas del dia los 7 dias a la semana, sin ver a nadie solo esperando el momento

_Lo mismo dije yo pecas…

_Bueno esa es la razón por lo que me dieron esos poderes a mi ustedes son muy gallinas

_Jajajaja muy chistosita, mira que te he salvado de unas cuantas en el colegio

_Si pero eso es cuando se me salen las cosas de la manos, además es que eres muy inteligente pecas

_Si Di, eso es herencia no Sam

_Oh si, alla unas que lo único que hacen es causar problemas como el de anoche

_Jajajaja como decía mi padre el que no arriesga no gana, y se que pronto los merodeadores diran nuevamente "TRAVESURA REALIZADA", pero para que eso suceda necesito que ustedes se apuren y vayan hacer lo que tengan que hacer

_Creo que eso fue una indirecta para ti pecas

_Si Sam tu crees, bueno nos vemos luego primisss - dijo Paige dando media vuelta para irse

_Si Harry la viera ahorita se moriría de alegría

_Jajajaja, si se parece tanto a nuestra tía, pero tranqui pronto nuestro primo lo sabra todo como máximo una semana para que eso suceda

_Si, ahora sigamos con nuestra limpieza, para poderme ir con tiempo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3 "****En la colina"**

Samuel se fue unos minutos después de Pecas a buscar a los invitados que iban a tener, mientras tanto Diana estaba encargándose de quitar todas las fotos donde salía Paige, para que ninguno de los invitados supieran de quien se trataba. Pecas llegó media hora después de haber salido a ver a su novio

-¡Llegas temprano!- dijo Diana

-Si, es que Oliver no se encuentra muy bien como para salir a dar un paseo, y su mamá me dijo que el necesitaba descansar y por esa razón no me pude quedar mucho tiempo con el- dijo Paige sentándose un poco molesta en uno de los muebles

- ¿y eso? ¿Qué le paso?

- bueno es que el estuvo en la batalla de Hogwarts y tubo varias heridas, pero menos mal no le paso nada grave

- Bueno su mamá tenia razón, con eso de que necesitaba descansar, o debe sentirse muy bien

-Si lo se, pero es que no se cuanto tiempo va a pasar sin verlo y eso me molesta, no me pude despedir bien de él- dijo Paige con ganas de llorar

-Lo entiendo pecas, pero a lo mejor lo puedes ver, claro una que otra vez, y le dices que Sam te dejo venir a verlo por un día por que lo extrañabas mucho

- Eres genial prima no se como le haces para conseguir una excusa para todo, por eso te quiero tanto

- Lo se, es inevitable que no me quieran

-Jajajaja, ¡que ego! Prima

-Que te puedo decir prima, es el ego de un merodeador

-Umm ahora que dices eso, no sabes cuanto extraño al tío Sirius y al tío Remus

-Si, esos días que ellos pasaron aquí fueron geniales, nos divertimos muchísimo

-Si claro las historias que nos contaron fueron geniales

-Si es cierto, ¡fue increíble!, sabes estaba pensado que a o mejor Oliver conoce a Harry

-Si claro que se conocen, ¿no les conté?

-Obvio que no, si nos hubieras dicho, no te estaría preguntando ¿no lo crees?

-Si, bueno entonces te cuento; Oliver conoció a Harry cuando Harry ingreso a Hogwarts de hecho Oliver era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor cuando Harry fue seleccionado, ya te sabes la historia del primer vuelo de Harry asi que no te lo contare…

-Es decir que Oliver fue uno de los primeros que conoció el talento de Harry, es genial, cuando Harry se entere de quien eres, le encantara que Oliver sea tu novio

-Oh, eso no lo había pensado, ¿crees que Oliver se moleste cuando se entere quien soy y que no le dije nada?

-Es una posibilidad, yo soy tu y le digo de una vez

-No creo que me crea

-Deberías intentarlo, asi por lo menos cuando tenga las pruebas te va a buscar y te pedirá disculpa

-No se, creo que es un poco difícil que me crea pero lo intentare a lo mejor voy mañana y le digo

En ese momento sono el timbre y Diana fue a ver quien era, dejando a Paige muy pensativa

-Pecas te buscan

-¿Quién me busca?- dijo Paige levantándose del mueble con un poco de desanimo

-Soy yo princesa- dijo un chico alto, castaño de buen cuerpo que debía tener unos 21 años

-Oliver amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vengo totalmente equipado para irme con ustedes de viaje, y por nada del mundo me dirán que no

-Hey espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas con nosotros?, tu estas herido ¡recuerdas!

-Mi madre exagero, no es nada grave además no me quiero separar de ti, porfa Paige dime que me dejaras ir contigo, ¡porfa!

-Esa no es mi decisión, Sam es el que se tiene que ir de viaje nosotras únicamente lo acompañaremos

-Bueno entonces quédate conmigo ¡si!

-No puedo Oliver enserio

-Bueno entonces de aquí no me muevo, asi me tenga que quedar todo el día en la puerta ya que hasta eres incapaz de dejarme entrar a tu casa

-Oh Oliver por Merlín no me hagas esto

-Disculpen que me meta, pero, pecas me parece que llego tu momento de decirle

-Decir ¿Qué?- dijo Oliver

-Ok, esta bien te diré toda mi verdad aunque estoy segura que no me vas a creer

-Ok soy todo oído

-Bueno mejor vamos a la sala hay que aprovechar antes de que llegue Sam con nuestros invitados- dijo Diana

-¿Qué invitados?-pregunto Oliver

-Si te callas y escuchas entenderás- dijo Paige sentándose en el sillón donde había estado hablando con su prima.

Oliver se sentó al frente de Paige, en el mueble más amplio y Diana se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del de pecas

-Ok, bueno digamos que tu conoces a mi hermano, lo conociste cuando inicio en Hogwarts y fue el primero en entrar al equipo de Gryffindor cono buscador, a tan solo la edad de 11 años…

-Ya va, me estas diciendo que eres hermana de Harry Potter

-Pues si, asi es, aunque no me creas

-Ok y por que no me explicas como es eso posible

-A eso voy, bueno lo que sucedió fue que mis padres decidieron en alejarme de ellos por la profecía que involucraba a Harry y a Voldemort, decidieron mandarme con mis tíos que eran Sirius Black y Dalia Black, bueno de hecho fue con Dalia ya que mi tío fue mandado a Azkaban, pero ya t sabes esa historia asi que no te la contare, bueno mi tía Sam y yo hemos vivido aquí desde entonces, esperando el momento en el que Di tenga que cumplir con su destino…

-Ok ahora veo el porque dijiste que no te iba a creer, suena un poco extraño

-Si lo se, por esa razón deberías quedarte y escuchar, o mejor dicho ver que lo que pecas te dice es cierto- dijo Di

-¿Quiénes son los invitados?- pregunto Oliver

-Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y George, creo que solo ellos y de vez en cuando vendrán la señora y el señor Weasley, o cualquiera de los demás Weasley-respondió Di

-Umm bueno, aunque esto me parece una locura confió en ustedes- dijo Oliver acercándose a Paige que tenia la cabeza gacha y se veía un poco triste- te quiero Paige y su tu me dices que eres hermana de Harry yo intentare creerte aunque me parezca algo un poco loco, tu sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti y debo darte las gracias por confiar un poco en mi

-Yo también te quiero Oliver, te lo tuve que haber dicho antes y mostrarte todo antes pero no sabia como decirlo, de verdad que es una historia delicada y enredada…

-Si amor de eso me doy cuenta, pero debo decirte que me gusta el hecho de que por fin confíes en mí, y bueno vamos a ver que pasara ahora

-Si, y con respecto a eso debes apurarte pecas, Sam y nuestros invitados deben estar por llegar

-Si es cierto, puedes empezar

-Empezar ¿con que?-pregunto Oliver mirando a cada una

-Tengo que cambiar mi apariencia porque si no Harry me reconocerá o por lo menos le parecerá un poco extraño

-Ah ok, si quieren las ayudo, tengo un poco de experiencia en eso

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Di

-Bueno como estoy en un equipo de Quidditch tengo una que otra fans y a veces tengo que pasar desapercibido por la gente y cambio mi apariencia

-Umm, bueno pero esta vez seré yo la que haga el honor de transformarla ya se como hacerlo- dijo Di

-Oh no, mejor que lo haga Oliver no confió mucho en tu capacidad de transformación, siempre tuviste problema en esa materia- dijo Paige

-Hey gracias prima, pero ya acordamos que seria yo

-Ok esta bien, tratare de confiar en ti, cualquier cosa te llamo Oliver, ya sabes si me escuchas gritar pasa de una vez, ¿ok?

-Deja el drama pecas, por Merlín, y vamos de una vez

-Ok vamos de una vez

Paige y Diana fueron a una habitación donde tardaron 15 min en la transformación, mientras que Oliver estaba en la sala esperando aun a que salieran con una Paige distinta. Cuando salieron Paige ya no tenia el mismo aspecto de antes, su cabello rojo y liso ahora era color caramelo y rizado, sus ojos pasaron del color chocolate al azul, la forma de su cuerpo fue lo único que no fue cambiado al igual que las pecas que tenia en su rostro tampoco las quito al contrario Diana le agrego un poco mas

-Waoo, pues no fue un mal trabajo-dijo Oliver

-Pues si, lo que no me gustan son las pecas

-Por Merlín pecas asi te ves genial

-Si claro- En ese momento se escucho como se abría la puerta y entraban Sam, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y George

-Ya llegamos chicas… Oh Oliver no sabia que estarías aquí- dijo Sam

-Si, bueno vengo a quedarme con mi novia un tiempito, espero no molestar

-No nada que ver, por cierto les presento a Paige, ella es una amiga de la familia, a vivido con nosotros desde hace alguno años- dijo Sam señalando a la nueva Paige a los invitados

-Un placer, soy Harry Potter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "Que comience la historia"**

-Oh el placer es todo mío-dijo Paige sonrojándose

-Yo soy Ginny, la novia de Harry- dijo Ginny interviniendo, al ver el sonrojo de Paige

-Un placer Ginny, y ustedes según lo que me dijeron Sam y Di son Ron, Hermione y George, ¿cierto?- dijo Paige mirando a los demás

-Si asi es-dijo Hermione

-Y el es Oliver, creo que ya lo conocen, ¿cierto?-dijo Diana

-Si asi es, ya nos conocemos-dijo Harry- ¿Cómo estas Oliver?

-Bien Harry, ¿y Tú?

-Todo igual que hace algunos días

-Que bien…

-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos porque no nos ponemos cómodos-dijo Di

-Si Di tienes razón, pero primero llevémoslos a sus habitaciones a que dejen sus cosas y luego comenzaremos a ver los pensamientos, claro está poco a poco-dijo Sam

-Bueno vamos-dijo Di guiado a los invitados escaleras arriba, dejando en la sala solo a Paige y Oliver

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Oliver acercándose a su novia

-Si, bueno no es fácil, ¿no?

-Si, no es fácil, asi que cuenta siempre conmigo

-Gracias a Merlín que viniste, si no, no creo que pudiera resistir con este secreto, cuando vi a Harry quería ir y abrazarlo

-Si, me di cuenta estabas súper roja, y no te preocupes que no me separare de ti

-Mas te vale, ven vamos a tu habitación, esta al lado de la mía

-Que bien, eso me encanta

Paige llevo a Oliver a su habitación. Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione que tenían que compartir habitación estaban hablando del recibimiento que les dieron

-No me cae esa tal Paige-dijo Ginny, sentándose en una de las camas

-Lo dices porque se sonrojo cuando Harry se le presento nada mas- dijo Hermione, sentándose en la cama de al lado

-No te parece suficiente

-Por Merlín Ginny, a Harry le gustan las pelirrojas no las castañas, además después de la guerra Harry te repite cada 5 min que te ama, que mas quieres

-Si lo se, pero no es por él es ella…

-¡Basta!, Gin deja la inseguridad, Harry seguirá contigo siempre, ya te lo ha dicho

-Lo se Hermy pero es que de verdad me angustia saber que lo puedo perder

-Deja de ser tan paranoica, si no perdiste a Harry estando Voldemort vivo, ahora muchísimo menos, asi que despreocúpate…- Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el "regaño" de Hermione, esta que se encontraba de pie fue a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novio y su casi hermano

-¿Porque tardan tanto? -dijo ron abrazando a Hermione y pasando a la habitación de las chicas asi

-Estábamos hablando cariño, por eso tardamos tanto

-Umm y ¿de que hablaban?-dijo Harry sentándose en la cama junto a Ginny

-De nada importante- dijo rápidamente Ginny antes de que a Hermione se le saliera algo

-Si claro!!! Y ¿que piensan de Paige?- dijo justamente Harry

-Pues que vamos a pensar, nada- dijo Ginny

-Umm bueno a mi me cae muy bien, se ve agradable- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny que se había puesto roja

-Si, se ve muy tratable, además si ella y Oliver están juntos es porque es una chica agradable- dijo Ron, que aun estaba de pie abrazando a Hermione por la espalda

-Bueno, si es cierto, vamos a ver que pasa en estos días ¿no?- dijo Hermione

-Si, ¡Hey! Enana, se puede saber que te pasa estas súper callada, y tu no eres así- dijo Ron mirando seriamente a su Hermana

-Si amor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?- le pregunto Harry tomando su cara

-No no es nada solo pensaba

-¿En que?- le pregunto Harry

-Nada, nada, por cierto donde esta George

-Se quedo hablando con Sam, en la habitación- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny

-Ah bueno pues bajemos a ver si comenzamos de una vez a ver esos pensamientos

-Si la enana tiene razón, vamos-dijo Ron

Harry miro una vez más a Ginny antes de salir, aunque no lo dijo le pareció muy extraño que ella se dejara llamar tantas veces seguidas enana por Ron, pero ya hablaría con ella mas tarde. Cuando los cuatro chicos bajaron a la sala ya los estaban esperando

-Estaba apunto de subir a buscarlo, quiero ver al pequeño Sirius- dijo George

-Pues aquí estamos- dijo Hermione

-Bueno, pues empecemos de una vez- dijo Sam, señalando el pensadero que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, Harry al verlo vio que era igual al del profesor Dumbledore

-Ok, comencemos, el primer pensamiento es de cuando mi papá iba a su primer año en Hogwarts, ¿están listos?- dijo Diana mirando a todos los que estaban en la sala

-Si claro, listos- dijeron todos colocándose alrededor del pensadero. Sam extrajo el liquido que estaba en una botellita de vidrio y lo coloco en el pensadero, todos se fueron acercando al pensadero y uno a uno fueron cayendo, para luego encontrarse en una casa muy oscura de paredes negras y cuadros un poco extraños de hombres y mujeres con caras largas que ni siquiera por el hecho de ser cuadros mágicos, se movían o hablaban entre si

-Sirius, baja- se escucho un grito qué venia de un piso más abajo

-Un que vieja tan fastidiosa, se que se quiere deshacer de mi, pero yo are que me recuerde después de irme- dijo un chico de 11 años, de cabello negro liso que le llegaba hasta los ojos

-SIRIUS TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS-volvieron gritar

-Ya bajo- respondió Sirius, agarrando a una bolsa y sacando un papel que decía obra de Sirius Black, y colocándolo en el sillón donde había hecho la broma, para su madre

Sirius bajó hasta la sala acompañado de 9 chicos que estaban sorprendidos al ver el parecido que tenía Sam al Sirius de esa edad, al bajar se encontraron con una señora que al igual que Sirius tenía el cabello negro y liso, sus ojos al contrario de los de su hijo que eran grises, tenían un color negro oscuro que no reflejaban cariño hacia su hijo, cuando lo vio dijo

-Sería justicia que bajaras, cuando aprenderás a hacer caso

-Hay no comiences, mejor vamos, quiero llegar ya a Hogwarts asi descanso de esta patética casa

-Si no te gusta te puedes ir cuando quieras- dijo un hombre saliendo de un cuarto continuo, este hombre era la misma imagen que el Sirius que los chicos habían conocido, de cabello negro, ojos grises, barba y muy alto

-Créanme que no me van a ver mucho, les aseguro que navidad la prefiero pasar solo en Hogwarts, con tal de no verlos

-Ya basta jovencito y apúrate a ver si llegamos antes de las 11- dijo su madre

-Y como vamos a llegar a la estación

-vamos a desaparecer, no vas a creer que nos subiremos en un auto de esos muggles

-No si no pobre del conducto, llevar pasajeros tan desagradables como ustedes no debe ser fácil

-Ya Walburga, no le sigas la corriente a este malagradecido, y no vamos a desaparecer, no lo permitió el ministro, vamos a ir por traslador, ya va a salir asi que vamos- dijo Orión agarrando el baúl de Sirius y guiándolos a la habitación continua, llegaron y se colocaron alrededor de un cepillo viejo

-A la cuenta de 3; 1… 2… 3…

Todos aparecieron en un callejón que estaba al lado de la estación, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la estación agarraron un carrito y colocaron el baúl y la lechuza que llevaba Sirius

-Ushh como nos ponen a hacer esto, es desagradable pasar al lado de tantos muggles, como nos hacen rebajar a esto- dijo Walburga

-Ya mujer, cállate- dijo Orión, haciendo callar a su mujer, cuando llegaron ante los andes 9 y 10 Orión le dijo a Sirius

-Solo tienes que atravesar la pared, mas nada

-Lo se he estado preparado toda la vida para esto- repuso Sirius

-Pues ve- dijo su madre

Sirius atravesó la pared con un gran entusiasmo reflejado en su rostro, al ver el gran expreso de Hogwarts, pensó que a partir de ahora se divertiría a lo grande, segundos después de el llegaron sus padres que lo guiaron hasta un extremo del tren donde ya se encontraba su odiada prima Bellatrix que ya iba en su cuarto año, su querida prima Andrómeda que iba en séptimo año, y su también odiada prima Narcissa que al igual que el este iba a ser su primer año

-Asi que aquí esta nuestro querido primo- dijo Bella

-Hay Bella por Merlín no seas hipócrita, asi como yo no te quiero tu a mi tampoco asi que no seas doble cara, la única aquí decente es Andrómeda mas nadie

-Bueno ya basta chicos, dejen de discutir, y suban al tren - dijo Pollux, que era el padre de las tres chicas

-Que tengan un buen año y ya sabes Cissy queremos una carta que diga bien grande que eres de la honorable casa de Slytherin- dijo su Irma, madre de las tres chicas

-Si hija noo nos decepciones como tu hermana Andrómeda, que quedo en esa pobre casa de Hufflepuff- dijo su Pollux

-Bueno ya que aquí no soy bien recibida me voy, mi novio Ted debe estar esperándome- dijo Andrómeda agarrando su baúl- Por cierto primo nos vemos por hay, y espero que seas otra decepción de los honorables Black

-Eso tenlo por seguro Dromeda - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-Pues mas te vale que no lo hagas Sirius porque si no veras lo que es bueno- dijo Walburga

-Si, bueno pues me da igual lo que ustedes opinen, mejor me voy, quiero conocer gente nueva y a lo mejor una chica muggle muy linda, quien quita-dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta y entrando al expreso

Al entrar fue viendo que compartimiento encontraba vació, casi al final del tren vio un compartimiento, que estaba casi vacio, solo había una chica pelirroja llorando apoyada a la ventana, abrió la puerta y dijo

-¿puedo sentarme hay?-dijo señalando al puesto que estaba delante de ella

-Si claro, no hay problema- dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo

-Soy Sirius Black y ¿tu?

-Lily Evans- dijo la chica sin siquiera levantar la mirada

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿no estas feliz con ir a Hogwarts?

-Si, pero estoy un poco triste, es que discutí con mi hermana, antes de subir al tren

-Umm que mal, y eres bruja o muggle

-Muggle ¿Por qué?

-¡En serio!, es genial me encantan los objetos muggles aunque a mis padres no le gusten, me podrías enseñar

-Si claro, pero no ahorita, será en otro momento

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Sirius, en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimiento y entro un chico de ojos café, de cabello negro y alborotado

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Es que ya todo esta full

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Sirius- soy Sirius Black ¿tu eres?

-James Potter

-Ella es Lily Evans, esta un poco deprimida- susurro Sirius

-Ah ok, y ¿eres de familia de brujos o muggle?

-Porque ¿no me digas que eres uno de eso que cree que la magia lo es todo y tu linaje también?

-Oh claro que no, nada que ver mi familia no cree en nada de eso, solo preguntaba

-Ha bueno que bien, como debes suponer soy hijo de padres magos, pero para mi desgracia son engreídos y se creen superiores a todos

-Uff que lastima por ti

-Si bueno, de hecho me divierto bastante haciéndoles la vida imposible, de hecho cuando mi madre llegue a casa se encontrara con una agradable sorpresa en su sillón favorito

-¿Que hiciste?

-Bueno deje su sillón cubierto de púas gruesas y con la varita de ella misma lo hechice para que cuando grite se active un cartel que dice "obra de Sirius Black"

-Waoo es genial, siempre le inventas bromas

-Oh si es una vieja amargada, y como si fuera poco coloque un globo invisible en la puerta de la habitación para que cuando vallan a dormir, tanto mi madre como mi padre se lleven una sorpresa de colores Jajajaja

-Estás loco te van a matar

-Es lo bueno de no estar en casa

-Si tienes razón- dijo james riéndose, en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y por ella entro un chico de cabello negro, liso y largo de aspecto grasiento y muy escuálido que ya llevaba el uniforme del colegio, fue hasta Lily y se sento a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella, él y james solo los miraban y aunque no podían escuchar lo que ambos decían, a ninguno de los dos le agrado mucho el chico, mucho menos cuando dijo animadamente

-Ojala te pongan en Slytherin- Sirius lo miro y pensó que su familia estaría muy orgulloso de tener un hijo asi, escucho cuando James dijo

-¿En Slytherin?, ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría ¿tú no?- dijo James mirándome

-Toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin

-¡Caramba! ¡y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- dijo mirando a james pensativamente, luego miro nuevamente a James y le pregunto -¿Adonde iras tu, si te dejan elegir?

-¡A Gryffindor, "donde habitan los valientes"! Como mi padre- Sirius pensó que eso sonaba agradable, vio cuando el chico que había entrado hacia un ruidito despectivo, y cuando James dijo

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, que va- dijo el chico- si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…- Sirius lo miro y sin saber porque defendió a James

-¿Adonde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- James se rio, vio como Lily se levantaba y los miro con antipatía

-Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento

-¡Oooooh!- dijeron ambos chicos

-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!- dijo James riendose

-¿Por qué Quejicus?- le pregunto a su nuevo amigo

-Umm no se pero lo único que hace es quejarse y meterse donde no le incumbe

-Umm bueno si es cierto

La escena se extinguió y aparecieron en el gran comedor justo en el momento en que llamaban a Narcissa Black, su prima paso y se sentó en el taburete donde la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero, este apenas toco su cabeza cuando el sombrero grito

-¡SLYTHERIN!!!

-Uff lo sabía, Cissy siempre complaciendo a la familia- dijo Sirius mirando a James

-¿Es familia tuya?

-Si por desgracia es mi prima- dijo Sirius, justo cuando ya se calmaba los aplausos, la profesora McGonagall dijo

-Black, Sirius- James le dijo "Suerte" y Sirius con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al taburete, cuando se sentó y la profesora le coloco el sombrero este dijo

-Umm, veo mucha inteligencia, eres leal a los tuyo, rebelde pero valiente afrontas todos tus problemas siempre dando la cara, y quieres llevarle la contraria a tus padres…

_Slytherin no por favor- pensó Sirius

-Tranquilo no tienes ni un poco de Slytherin a lo mejor la suspicacia pero, eso no lo es todo,… a ver si creo que es lo mejor, te deseo toda la suerte muchacho… ¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

Cuando el sombrero grito a todo el comedor su elección Sirius bajo corriendo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff donde su prima Andrómeda, sentada al lado de su novio Ted Tonks, que se levanto aplaudiendo super feliz de que su primo rompiera la tradición Black, también miro a la mesa de Slytherin donde sus primas lo miraban con odio, él le dirigió una sonrisa a James deseándole suerte, pasaron varios entre ellos la chica pelirroja que al mirarlo le dio la espalda, cuando llego el momento de James Sirius cruzo los dedos bajo la mesa pero apenas el sombrero toco el cabello de James dijo ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se levanto junto al resto de la mesa y recibió a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo…

El recuerdo se desvaneció y todos los chicos se encontraron nuevamente en la sala, donde cada uno se fue sentando sin decir nada

-¿Quién diría que Sirius sería el primero en hablarle a mi madre?- dijo Harry que estaba en un sillón de un solo puesto con Ginny en sus piernas

-Si es cierto- dijo Hermione -aunque básicamente el resto lo sabíamos ya

-Si

_¿como que lo sabían quien les dijo?- pregunto Sam

-Vi unos pensamientos de Snape y ese estaba incluido

-Ah bueno ya veremos otro luego, creo que Paige no se siente bien- dijo Diana

-Tranquila. No se preocupen solo que estoy un poco mareada, necesito descansar un ratico

-Porque no vas a descansar un poco y mas tarde vemos otro, Oliver te acompaña- dijo Diana

-Si vamos, nos vemos más tarde - dijo Oliver llevándose a Paige a su habitación

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Paige comenzó a llorar, Oliver la abrazo y se sentó con ella en su cama

-¿Qué pasa Paige?

-Es que, sabes nunca vi ninguno de estos pensamientos y ver a mis padres cuando apenas tenían 11 años, es muy difícil

-Lo se, amor, pero tienes que ser fuerte, si no lo quieres ver dímelo y te saco ahora mismo de aquí

-No, ya estoy bien, quiero seguir viendo todo sobre mis padres y sobre mis tíos, solo que estoy nerviosa

-¡¡¡ ¿Tus padres?!!!- dijo George que estaba en la puerta de la habitación, que Oliver había dejado abierta


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "¡Cuéntamelo todo!"**

— ¡George que haces escuchando!- dijo Oliver tratando de discutir con George para que se le olvidara todo lo que había escuchado, sin embargo este no le prestaba atención solo miraba fijamente a Paige que estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

— No me distraigas, escuche lo necesario, ahora solo quiero la verdad ¿como que padres?, a ¿Quién te refieres?

—Creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso, George ya te enteraras- dijo Oliver.

—Pues lo siento, pero lo quiero saber en este preciso momento, o, voy a decirle a Harry y los demás todo lo que escuche y hay tendrás que hablar… estoy esperando Paige.

—Pues como debes suponer soy hija de Lily y James Potter y por lo tanto hermana de Harry- dijo Paige aun mirando el piso.

—Eso no es posible Dumbledore siempre dijo que Harry no tenia familia.

—Si lo se solo que es mentira, Dumbledore dijo eso para protegerme.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo, ¿no era solo a Harry a quien perseguía Voldemort?

—Si tienes razón pero no era de Voldemort de quien me escondían.

—Entonces ¿de quien?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir aun, solo lo sabemos Di, Sam y yo nadie más, ya te enteraras porque razón me escondían.

—Y ¿Cuándo no los vas a decir?

—Cuando terminemos todos los pensamientos lo sabrás según el tío Sirius el en uno de sus últimos pensamientos hay algo sobre eso.

—Y ¿Por qué nadie sabe de la existencia de otra Potter?, creo que a Harry le encantara saber sobre eso.

—Si pero aun no se puede enterar, no es el momento y bueno como te dije, trataban de esconderme, desde que mi mamá quedo embarazada de mi empezaron los problemas, ya lo sabrán con mas claridad no se como explicarme bien.

—Y sabes ¿Por qué razón se llevaron a Harry a vivir con los Dursley y a ti te dejaron con los Black?, y no me digas que ya lo sabré, quiero saberlo ahora.

—Bueno la verdad es que, desde que yo naci me separaron de mis padres, solo pase un momento en casa, junto a mi familia, luego por órdenes de Dumbledore y por protegerme me enviaron fuera del país junto a mi tía y a mis primos, según, Sirius se nos iba a unir dentro de unos días cuando terminara una misión que le había dado Dumbledore para la Orden.

—En pocas palabras no conoces para nada a Harry ni el a ti

—Exacto…

—Bueno… creo que voy a poder guardar el secreto por un tiempo.

—Tranquilo que yo me encargare de recordártelo- dijo Oliver sonriéndole a George y dándole un beso en la frente a Paige

—Creo que es mejor ir a la sala ya me siento mejor- dijo Paige mirando a ambos chicos

—Bueno pues vamos- dijo George adelantándose a los dos chicos que iban agarrados de manos. Cuando llegaron a la sala todos los demás chicos estaban conversando sobre Quidditch, claro todos menos Hermione que se encontraba sentada al lado de Ron apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, que la abrazaba con fuerza, al lado de estos, en otro sillón se encontraban Harry y Ginny, esta estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry apoyando así su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, el cual aprovechaba el tenerla tan cerca para besarla de vez en cuando, en el sillón más grande de la sala estaban Sam y Diana, uno a cada extremo del sillón, George fue y se sentó en el medio de los hermanos, dejándonos así a Oliver y a mi otro sillón para una persona lo cual hizo que me sentara, al igual que Ginny en las piernas de mi novio.

—Y ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto Diana

—Mucho mejor, ¿Qué les parece si vemos otro de los pensamientos? Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso

—Si tienes razón, ya quiero saberlo todo- dijo George

—Bueno, vamos entonces- dijo Harry

Sam fue en busca de otro pensamiento, cuando regreso ya todos ocupaban su lugar alrededor del pensadero, Sam coloco la sustancia que contenía el pensamiento de Sirius Black, y uno a uno fueron entrando al pensadero; al entrar nos encontramos en una habitación de Hogwarts (eso supuse ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer Hogwarts, yo estudiaba en Beauxbatong junto a mi prima Diana, ya que Sam había terminado el colegio) habían 4 camas en habitación, todas iguales, con doseles rojos a los lados de cada cama, mesitas de noche y se veía el león de Gryffindor en las sabanas de las camas. Habían cuatros chicos sentados en el piso de la habitación, a dos los reconocí rápidamente eran Sirius y mi padre James los otro un chico gordo de cabello arenoso ojos negros, de boca fina donde se le veían claramente los grandes dientes, al verlo bien parecía un conejo con dos dientes fueras, fácilmente pude decir que era Peter Pettigrew, una de las personas a la que mas odiaba, ya que gracias a el mis padres habían muerto sin darme la oportunidad si quiera de conocerlos, el otro chico era alto (aunque estaba sentado se veía tan alto como Sirius y James) de rostro pálido, como si acabara de salir de una grave enfermedad, sus ojos color miel se veían alegres, aunque tenían grandes ojeras que lo hacían ver enfermo, (claro todos sabían que eso se debía al hecho de la luna llena que siempre lo torturaba) era mas flaco que cualquier chico normal, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás haciéndolo ver un poco maduro para la edad que tenía.

—Y bueno dime James que haremos mañana- dijo Sirius

—Umm bueno tenía pensado hacerles una pequeña bromita a nuestras queridas compañeras- dijo james mirando a sus amigos

— ¡Hay por Merlín James! deja a las chicas en paz - dijo Remus

—Pero Remus, no vamos hacer nada malo tan solo nos divertiremos un rato- se defendió James.

—Sabes que si esta vez Lily o una de sus amigas te ve, tendrás graves problemas, ya sabes lo buenas que son en transformaciones, especialmente Lily y esta no es que te tenga mucho aprecio

—Jajajaja si tienes razón esa pelirroja me tiene los ojos encima, y créeme esa es una de las razones por la que quiero divertirme con ellas, quiero ver si la buena Lily será capaz de controlar su temperamento o se dejara llevar por primera vez y me atacara.

—Bueno tú sabrás, pero aunque Lily se controle aun esta Daniela esa chica si que no tiene control- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en su rostro demacrado

—Jajajaja si pero relájense, de ese mostrito me encargo yo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa

—Bueno y entonces ¿que haremos?- dijo Peter que hablaba por primera vez

—Umm luego les cuento con detalles todo el plan, ahora quiero hablar de lo que harán estas navidades- dijo James

—Pues nada ir a casa con mis padres, ¿Por qué?- dijo Remus

—Bueno es que siempre que les escribo a mis padres les hablo de ustedes, y bueno ellos me dijeron que les preguntara, si querían ir a pasar las navidades en casa- dijo James un poco sonrojado

— Umm no puedo, tengo que ir a casa lo mas seguro es que vayan unos primos a pasar las fiestas en casa- dijo rápidamente Remus, que claramente se veía que estaba mintiendo

—Umm bueno y que dicen ustedes- dijo James con el seño fruncido

—Yo también tengo que volver a casa, a mi mamá e daría un ataque si no voy- dijo Peter

—Hay el bebe tiene que pasar las fiestas con mami si no le pegan Jajajaja- dijo Sirius riendose del chico

—Basta Sirius, deja a Peter en paz- le regaño Remus

—Bueno está bien- dijo Sirius poniendo sus ojos en blanco- y yo si te acompaño, de hecho pensaba pasar las vacaciones aquí en Hogwarts, no quiero volver a casa hasta vacaciones, que no me quedara otro remedio

—Bueno genial Sirius, créeme nos divertiremos, y lo mejor de todo vamos a poder montar en escobas mi padre siempre me da permiso y hay un claro genial para montar escoba cerca de casa-dijo james muy emocionado

—Hey James contrólate, te vas hacer pipi encima- dijo burlonamente Sirius

—Enserio James, por Merlín ni que fuera pa tanto- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo

—Créeme que si normalmente en navidad se reúnen todos los viejos de mi familia, no tengo primos de mi edad, mis padres invitan a todos los viejos del ministerio, aurores, ministros, etc, en pocas palabras es un fastidio, asi que estas navidades serán distintas-dijo James muy feliz

—Bueno vamos a dejar que se le baje un poco la euforia a james por llevar al magnifico Sirius Black a su casa esta navidades- dijo Sirius levantándose del piso con una gran sonrisa burlona y acostándose en la cama que daba a la ventana al final de la habitación, los chicos le siguieron y se acostaron en su cama respectivamente.

—Por cierto- dijo james-el plan para las chicas ya se debe estar efectuando, espero no les importe pero coloque nuestros nombres, como responsables de la broma sabía que me iban a apoyar

— ¡¿Que hiciste?!- grito Remus

—Hey Remus relájate, no es tan grave ya veras, nos perdonaran pronto- dijo James cerrando sus ojos

—Si además no dejaras morir a tus amigos, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius mirando al chico

—Sabes bien que no, solo me preocupa la reacción de las chicas

—Eso es lo de menos, la controlaremos, ya veras- dijo Sirius

—Chicos, se que no viene al caso, pero en este preciso momento les digo a los tres que pueden contar siempre conmigo, nunca los dejaría solos a ninguno, y daría mi vida por ustedes en vez de defraudarlo- dijo james mirando a los tres chicos

—Huy pero que dramático estas hoy Potter- se burlo Sirius

—Yo también prometo lo mismo pueden contar siempre conmigo, nunca los dejare a pesar de las locuras que hagan- dijo Remus

—Eso me gusta- dijo Sirius- y ya que estamos en esa, yo también lo prometo, cuenten para lo que sea conmigo, aunque soy loco daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes, son, aunque suene cursi decirlo, los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida, casi que mi familia, y eso que apenas nos conocemos

—Hey Black no era yo el dramático- se burlo James

—Jajajaja no has escuchado que lo malo se pega- respondió Sirius

—Si claro se me pego tu locura- le respondió James con una gran sonrisa- ¡hey! Peter, sigues despierto

—Si, claro, solo escuchaba… ah y yo también lo prometo cuenten conmigo siempre- dijo Peter mirando al "techo" de su cama

—Bueno ya que terminamos con la promesa cursi que inicio James por que no mejor dormimos, mañana nos toca enfrentarnos con 3 chicas malhumoradas- dijo Sirius

—Si hasta mañana- dijeron Remus y James

La imagen se hacia borrosa, justo cuando Sirius cerraba los ojos, a los poco segundos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Peter y Remus estaban jugando Snap explosivo en una de las esquinas de la sala, ninguno llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts lo cual quiere decir que era fin de semana, en el momento en que terminaban de jugar, se escucho un grito de chicas, los cuatro amigos sonrieron y miraron hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, en ese momento bajaban 3 chicas una de ojos azules cabello amarillo, bajita pero de muy buen cuerpo para tener 11 años, la otra chica era de cabello negro y liso, con ojos verdes y alta, y la ultima era Lily, la cual se veía muy molesta, al verlas detenidamente, se veían como sus manos se habían convertido en garras de tigres, grandes y llenas de pelos amarillos con rallas negras, tres de los chicos se reían de la cara que tenían, Remus trataba de no reír por lo tanto tenia la cara un poco extraña con una mueca en sus labios incompresible.

—están muertos créanme- dijo Lily

—pero pelirroja por favor, como te vas a molestar por algo tan genial, como son las garras de los tigres, te ves muy bien debo decir, de hecho creo que elegí bien parecen todas unas fieras- dijo James, que respiraba entrecortadamente por la risa

—Ya ven Lily dejen que las ayude yo lo puedo quitar ahora mismo- dijo Remus

— ¿Qué Lupin ahora tienes remordimientos de conciencia?- dijo la chica catira

—No Rebe, solo las quiero ayudar

—Pues gracias, pero preferimos ir a la enfermería, antes que ser atendidas por algunos de ustedes, son unos merodeadores insufribles como se les ocurre hacernos esto- dijo Lily indignada

—hey pelirroja, eso me gusta, los merodeadores, ¿Qué dicen chicos?- dijo James

—Si James tienes razón, suena muy bien, a partir de ahora seremos llamados los merodeadores- dijo Sirius

—Mejor vamos a la enfermería o les aseguro que correrá sangre Black- dijo la chica de cabello negro que debía de ser Daniela

Las tres chicas salieron por el agujero del retrato dejando a los chicos riendose (incluido Remus)

—Bueno MERODEADORES vamos a comer me rugen la tripas- dijo James

—Si vamos- dijeron los otros tres

Con esta imagen de los tres chicos riendo, la imagen se desvaneció dejándolos nuevamente en la sala, todos se sentaron antes de hablar (tomaron los mismos asientos y posiciones que tenían antes de entrar al pensadero.

—Asi que Lily les dio el apodo, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Sam

—Jajajaja, si de verdad que eran un desastre- dijo Ron

—Pero será que nos contaran la historia toda o solo eso y luego se irán a lo importante- dijo George

—Según mi papá los primeros dos pasamientos nos darán vida de su primer año y de cómo se conocieron, los otros ya serán mejores y más entretenidos- dijo Sam

—Pensé que iba a salir algo de mi madre, tú dijiste que tu mamá y ella eran buenas amigas y que veríamos de ellas también- dijo Harry mirando a Sam

—Si es cierto y el próximo que veremos será de ella son de dos épocas si no me equivoco, una es cuando se conocieron la otra es en 4 año cuando descubren una verdad

—ah bueno y ¿Cuándo lo veremos?

—Que les parece si primero almorzamos y luego vemos otro pensamiento- dijo Diana

—Si vamos a comer- dijo Ron rápidamente haciendo que todos se rieran


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 8 "Revelaciones"

Las chicas estaban en el jardín de la casa pensando sobre lo que vieron en el pensadero.

-Es genial saber todo esto sobre mis padres, ¡¿¡quien creería que primero estaban comprometidos y luego cuando ya ninguno de sus padres no estaban de acuerdo deciden hacerse novio?!- dijo Diana

-Si es genial, ahora lo que me gustaría saber es a que se refería mi mamá al decir "después lo que sucedió el año pasado…" no entendí esa parte-dijo Paige inconscientemente

-Si fue extraño… Un momento ¿¡como es eso que tu madre!?- dijo Hermione mirando a Paige fijamente

_Quien dijo mi madre… yo no… creo que estas confundida Hermione- dijo Paige sonrojándose por su error

-Pues no yo también escuche lo mismo ¿a que te refieres? Y no nos digas que escuchamos mal, quiero la verdad o se los diré a los muchachos de una vez- dijo Ginny

Paige miro a Diana en busca de ayuda pero esta tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le hacia señas para que les dijera la verdad: cuando Paige vio que Ginny se levantaba e iba camino a la casa le dijo:

-¡Espera Ginny por favor!, esta bien les diré la verdad, pero tienen que prometer que no le dirán nada a Harry aun el se enterara con el tiempo ¿Por favor?-Paige vio como Ginny miraba a Hermione y ambas asentían

-Ok, pero no te guardes nada- dijo Ginny, sentándose otra vez

-Bueno yo soy hermana de Harry naci el 14 de junio del año 1982, y por cuestiones de una profecía que nos incluía a Diana y a mi yo tenia que huir para que en un momento, hacer algo que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas que han sufrido durante la guerra, no se de que trata la profecía en cuestión solo se que es un poco difícil, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir

-Waoo entonces ¿¡eres hermana de Harry!?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Pues si

-No lo creo, no te pareces ni a James ni a Lily- dijo Ginny

-Oh eso lo puedo explicar yo, la verdad hicimos una transformación de imagen para que ustedes no se dieran cuentan, déjenme resolverlo y verán la verdadera imagen de Paige- dijo Diana sacando su varita; luego de pensar en el conjuro y en recordar la imagen de Paige, Diana le apunto y a esta se le cambio el color del cabello al rojo y los ojos color marrón nuevamente

Ginny y Hermione se sorprendieron al verla era la viva imagen de Lily pero con los ojos de su padre…

_Waoo, no lo puedo creer Harry se emocionara cuando lo sepa, es increíble- dijo Hermione

-Oh si ya lo creo estará súper feliz, ya quiero ver su rostro cuando se entere, es todo lo que mas a deseado- dijo Ginny mirando anodada a su cuñada.


End file.
